Le journal d'une incomprise
by DramaQueeen
Summary: Incomprise, Ginny écrit ses joies et ses peines. Découvrez la vie d’une femme dont le cœur est partagé entre son mari le beau blond qui fait craquer tout le monde et le puissant sorcier qui a vaincu Voldemort. Amour, Aventure et Passion vous attendes.


Mardi 19juin

J'étais assise dans un petit fauteuil de chintz et je lisais la gazette qui venait tout juste d'être livrée. Tout en regardant une image en gros plan d'une sorcière ayant réussis un triple meurtre avec les yeux bandés ou quelque chose comme ça, je repensais à ma vie. Plus jeune je rêvais d'épouser Harry Potter et je finissais avec qui, son pire ennemi. J'aime Draco plus que tout au monde, mais des fois je me dis que j'aurais pu avoir mieux. Que si j'avais avoué mes sentiments à Harry plus rapidement il n'aurait pas épousé Cho Chang. Mais bon, ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça. En voyant Harry avec Cho tout les jours, je me sentais seule au monde c'est alors que je me suis réfugié dans les bras de Draco. Mes parents on tout de suite crier au scandale disant que j'étais folle ou que Draco me manipulait grâce à la magie noire. Pleins de trucs dans ce genre. Bref... depuis deux mois, j'étais cloitré dans la résidence Malfoy, seule, à cause d'une foutue jambe cassé causé par un cognard. Évidement on pouvait la guérir magiquement, mais même si j'adore le Quiditch je savais qu'un peu de repos me ferait du bien (En fait c'est surtout parce que j'ai peur de souffrir et que des os qui repousse : Ça doit pas faire du bien. C'est en partie pour cela que j'ai commencé à écrire ce journal. Pas que je n'aie personne à qui me confier, il y a Hermione que je vois assez souvent mais... depuis que j'ai épousé Draco on dirait qu'elle pense que je suis devenue folle. Elle ne le montre pas clairement, mais quand elle me parle de sa relation avec Ron et qu'automatiquement je me mets à lui parler de Draco, elle a comme un regard de pitié. Comme si j'avais fait un mariage forcé. Hermione restait quand même ma meilleure amie, mais je me sentais incomprise d'elle. Justement tout à l'heure elle devait venir me rendre visite, on devait prendre le thé puis aller faire les boutiques. J'avais hâte, un peu de magasinage me ferait un très grand bien.

Après avoir reposé la gazette sur la table, je me suis levée à l'aide de mes béquilles pour aller attendre Hermione sur le balcon à l'entrée de la magnifique résidence. Au passage, j'avais crié aux serviteurs de servir le thé à l'avant dans dix minutes. Je m'étais tellement habitué à cette vie pavé d'or que je m'inquiète moi-même parfois. Nos serviteurs étaient bien des elfes de maison, mais je veillais à ce qu'il ait une chambre, des vêtements et un bon salaire. Quelques secondes après m'être assise sur une des petites chaises sculptées dans du bois que Draco avait commandé à mon désir, Hermione apparue sur le trottoir. Elle me salua d'un signe de la main et tout de suite je la complimentais sur sa magnifique robe de soie rouge qui lui allait à merveille.

-Alors comment va mon frère? Demandais-je.

-Bien. Ses affaires vont bien. C'est assez impressionnant de voir comment les farces et attrapes sont populaires.

J'avais envie de lui demander comment allait Harry mais j'avais décidée de m'abstenir. J'étais sûre que si je me mettais à parler de Harry elle me regarderait encore avec le regard ''pauvre Ginny''. Ce regard que je détestais tant et que je voudrais oublier à jamais. J'étais heureuse avec Draco et il fallait qu'Hermione le comprenne un jour même si c'est difficile.

-Viens t'asseoir, dis-je en lui pointant une autre chaise.

Hermione s'assit près de moi et un serviteur vint porter un plateau contenant une bouilloire remplit d'eau, des tasses et de petites pochettes à infusion. Hermione se fit un thé au jasmin tandis que je buvais un thé vert. Le thé était chaud et velouté. Pendant que nous buvions, nous discutions de tout et de rien. Quand nos deux tasses furent vides, nous appelèrent un taxi, parce qu'il était trop dangereux de transplaner au risque de se faire voir en apparaissant de nulle-part.

À cinq heures, nous avions fait tous les magasins du centre commercial. Je m'étais acheté quatre robes et pleins de foulards colorés pour aller avec. Hermione avait décidé de retourner chez elle, parce qu'elle devait supposément préparer le repas pour Ron. Je savais bien qu'elle mentait et qu'elle partait, car elle savait que Draco rentrait bientôt. Je trouvais ça bas de sa part mais bon je commençais à m'habituer à ses plans « Je ne veux pas le croiser ». Je trouvais ça quand même dur qu'elle ne puisse pas comprendre mes histoires d'amour. Bref vendredi, Ron faisait une fête pour fêter un contrat d'expansion de son magasin. Hermione m'avait invité et m'avait dit que je pouvais inviter Draco sur un ton de dégoût total. De toute façon, il la détestait autant qu'elle le haïssait. Ce serait aussi une occasion de voir Harry même si ça me ferait plus de mal que de bien. Depuis la fin de nos études j'avais vu Harry que quelque fois et à chacune il était au bras de sa femme parfaite. Cho aussi me regardait avec le regard, « pauvre petite » mais venant d'elle je sentais une bouffé de jalousie. Elle avait marié Harry dans un concours de circonstance alors...

J'entrais dans la maison quand Draco transplana à coté de moi.

-Alors comment était la journée? Me demanda-t-il.

-Bien j'ai fait les boutiques avec Hermione, répondit-je. Toi, ta journée?

-Les affaires vont mieux que jamais.

Nous étions tout les deux planté là devant la porte.

-Là ce serait peut-être une bonne idée d'entrer, disait-t-il en entrant dans la maison et en déposant a valise de travail sur une table basse.

Vendredi 22juin

Depuis que nous sommes mariés, Draco est un vrai gentleman avec moi. En fait, je ne dis pas qu'il est devenu un homme gentil et généreux avec tout le monde, mais avec moi, oui. Peut-être qu'on pense que je suis maltraité et que je me fais battre ou violer, des choses comme ça mais ce n'est vraiment pas le cas. Draco est un super mari et rien ne me le fait douter. Alors pourquoi je pense toujours à Harry!!! En tout cas, ce soir c'est la fameuse fête dont Hermione m'a parlé. Une petite fête assez ordinaire, sauf pour un point : Harry serait là. La fête commence à 6heure donc tout le monde est convié au souper, mais Hermione veut que je l'aide à finir les préparatifs. Je vais donc partir vers 3heure. J'en ai parlé à Draco en bonne épouse, mais ni moi ni lui avions vraiment envie qu'il vienne. Après tout, après mon mariage avec Draco toute ma famille m'avait renié surtout mon père et...Ron. Mon père détestait Lucius mon beau père qui à vrai dire ne l'appréciait pas non-plus et Ron ne pouvait pas sentir Malfoy. Le reste de ma famille, quoique étonné, on accepter ma décision. C'est mon amitié avec Hermione qui a permis à moi et Ron de renouer, mais Ron continuait à détester Draco. En fait, il le détestait encore plus depuis notre mariage croyant qu'il avait kidnappé la vraie moi. Pourtant je ne pouvais pas être plus moi que ça.

J'étais assise sur un tabouret noir devant ma coiffeuse dans ma chambre. Je brossais mes longs cheveux roux doucement d'un mouvement constant. Je portais un peignoir gris en satin et en dessous une robe de nuit rose. Draco était partit tôt ce matin comme tout les matins. En fait même s'était dur d'être un mauvais mari pour lui il n'était jamais là. Le matin il partait avant que je me réveille et le soir il revenait vers dix heures parfois. Quand il revenait plus tôt, nous prenions le souper ensemble sans trop parler en nous contentant de nous regardez. Ensuite Draco prenait un bain et moi un bain, puis nous allions nous glissez sous les couvertures. Pour m'endormir j'écrivais dans mon journal ou je lisais tandis que Draco dormait en moins de une.

Aujourd'hui avant d'aller rejoindre Hermione j'avais l'intention de faire un peu de ménage dans mes affaires. Après m'être préparé, je me suis levée et dirigée vers la garde-robe où gisais des boîtes que je n'avais même pas ouverte depuis le déménagement. Je ne savais vraiment pas par ou commencer alors je choisis une au hasard. En l'ouvrant, je découvris tout les objets que j'avais ramenés de Poudlard deux ans auparavant. Il y avait de vielles robes de sorcières, des lettres de ma mère et mes vieux journaux intimes. Les journaux attirèrent particulièrement mon attention.

Lundi 16mai...5ans auparavant

Aujourd'hui je m'étais décidé à aller parler à Harry et lui déclarer mes sentiments. Malheureusement pour moi tout ne se passa pas comme prévu. Après le souper, j'avais décidé de le suivre. Je marchais derrière lui jusqu'à ce qu'il entre dans la salle sur demande. Discrète et rapide je me glissais dans la pièce sans qu'Harry me voie. J'allais l''aborder quand quelqu'un d'autre entra dans la pièce. C'était Cho Chang, une Serdaigle de 6e année. Harry et elle discutèrent un peu sans que je ne porte vraiment attention. J'avais tellement hâte qu'elle dégage et me laisse me jeter dans les bras de mon beau prince charmant. Mais tous mes rêves s'éteignirent quand tout d'un coup leurs lèvres se collèrent dans un langoureux baiser. J'avais envie de crier et de pleurer mais je me retins. Je sortis de la pièce en larmes sans me faire remarquer. Je traversais l'école tentant de cacher mon visage pour aller me réfugier dans les cachots. C'était le seul endroit vide de l'école à cette heure à part les chambres, mais je ne voulais pas qu'Hermione me voie dans cet état. Je m'assis sur le sol froid et humide laissant mon corps se vider de toutes les larmes qui l'emplissait. Je m'attendais à voir personnes mais ce que j'avais oublié c'est que la salle commune des Serpentars se trouvait à cet étage. La personne que j'avais le moins envie de voir dans le monde se tenait là devant moi. Malfoy, se tenait là avec son habituel sourire narquois. Il me fixait sur un regard de défi qui m'enrageait encore plus.

-Alors que se passe-t-il Weasley? Potter a été méchant avec toi?

Les paroles de Malfoy accélérèrent mes pleurs. Je me levais en trombe pour m'en aller quand il me prit le bras.

-Tu sais il y a d'autres garçons dans cette école à part Potter, disait-il en me tirant délicatement vers lui.

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Malfoy me disait ça. Je savais bien que Harry n'était as le seul gars dans tout Poudlard mais c'était lui que je voulais.

-Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que tu veux dire Malfoy!

-Je ne veux rien insinuer seulement si tu regardais autres choses que Potter tu verrais qu'il y a beaucoup mieux.

-C'est dur à prendre venant d'un gars qui m'insulte à longueur de journée. Tout ce que tu veux c'est couché avec moi pour ensuite ne plus en parler.

-Il n'y a rien de mieux qu'une aventure d'un soir pour mettre de l'action dans une vie. Avoue que tu en as envie.

C'est vrai que j'en avais envie mais en même temps je n'avais pas vraiment le goût de perdre ma virginité avec le pire ennemie de Harry. Pourtant c'est ce que j'ai fait.


End file.
